


Day 17: Spending Time with Friends ft. Alphyne

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Bad Puns, But they're all here, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassed Alphys, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Implied Mettaton/Papyrus, It's not very obvious but it's there, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans Makes Puns, Shipper Mettaton, Shipper Sans, Sweaters, They don't all get a lot of dialogue, hand holding, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Alphys and Undyne are attending a party at Toriel and Asgore's house. Basically all of their friends are present, and in short, Sans makes puns, Alphys and Undyne are adorable, and Mettaton ships it.(Part of my 25 Day Holiday OTP challenge. Will feature multiple ships from multiple fandoms. These will all be quickly-written, silly drabbles so please don't judge them too harshly. UwU)





	Day 17: Spending Time with Friends ft. Alphyne

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this kinda intending to include more Papyton but ehhhh I really wanted the focus to be on Alphyne. Some of the Papyton is still there, but it can be read as platonic if you'd rather do that.
> 
> Also I noticed this is now the third femslash pairing I've written about in a row for this series. What does it mean?? Probably that there are lots of super cute girls who are super cute together in my fandoms and I feel the need to write super cute things about them.

There were many perks to living on the surface alongside humans. For example, there was getting to see the sky, having fresh, aboveground air to breathe, and of course there were the humans themselves. They were quite peculiar in many ways. Many aspects of their culture had changed in the years since they’d forced monsters underground, but one tradition that had remained constant was that of Christmas.

Essentially, whenever the month of December decided to roll around, every human settlement turned into a near replica of Snowdin Town, complete with snow, bright lights, and even decorated trees with presents under them. The residents of Snowdin had considered these features to be a year-round part of their town, and it was actually rather comforting to see signs of their old home so prevalent up above.

Monsters were more than happy to participate in the festivities that Christmas brought. It seemed a joyous time, the perfect way to celebrate the end of their first year being free from the earth’s crust. Monster Christmas parties were extremely popular throughout the entire month, and they’d become somewhat infamous for being either the chillest of parties or the wildest.

Thankfully, the party Alphys and Undyne decided to attend alongside their friends was the former. When Undyne rang on the doorbell of Toriel and Asgore’s home, Alphys was standing beside her, shifting nervously on her clawed, reptilian feet.

“Somethin’ wrong, Alphy?” Undyne asked, watching the door impatiently.

“N-nothing,” Alphys lied. “It’s just…you don’t think this party’s gonna be too crazy, right?”

The fish monster turned to Alphys with a blank stare. “Have you _met_ our friends? So long as Toriel is here, no one’s gonna make a ruckus.”

Knowing her girlfriend was right, Alphys distracted herself by burrowing further into the three scarves tied around her neck. Both she and Undyne were bundled about as much as they could possibly be, each wearing a hat, a few scarves, and as many layers of shirts and jackets as they could comfortably fit on. Being cold-blooded had disadvantages when it came to winter, but they took care of each other during that time, one never letting the other leave the house without double-checking their layers first.

The door slowly swung open to reveal the small figure of Frisk, wearing a blindingly bright red and green striped sweater. Their face brightened when they saw who had arrived, and the monsters smiled back down at them.

“Hey there, kid!” Undyne greeted, reaching down to ruffle Frisk’s hair. The human giggled and shrank under Undyne’s rough display of affection.

Taking Alphys and Undyne by the wrists, Frisk gently guided the monsters further into the house. Both were relieved by how warm it was inside, and they thought they caught a whiff of something absolutely delicious wafting in from the kitchen, no doubt the result of Toriel’s famous dessert-baking skills.

Tugging them softly but insistently along, Frisk brought the pair into the house’s homely, decorated living room. A fire crackled against the far wall, providing extra heat to the cozy space, and a large tree draped in pulsating lights and strings of popcorn sat in the corner.

Pretty much all of their closest friends were seated around a coffee table in the center of the room piled with platters of treats and holiday-themed foods. Toriel had really gone all-out, and if the way Frisk proudly regarded the food was anything to judge by, they’d probably helped in assembling the mini feast.

Sans was sitting in a plush armchair directly beside the Christmas tree. He tilted his head towards Alphys and Undyne when they entered. “Well, look who it is! I _thawed_ you’d never make it.”

Papyrus could be heard quietly groaning from the sofa on the other side of the tree, but the taller skeleton had no comments to share. One had to imagine that Sans was having a field day with winter puns, and Papyrus was likely more than used to them by this point.

Sitting beside Papyrus and sprawled out on the rest of the sofa was Mettaton, taking up an awful lot of space in his EX form. Alphys made a mental note to remind Mettaton sometime once he was away from the crowd to be mindful of using this form so often due to the strain it placed on his battery. Since coming to the surface, Mettaton had found that he greatly preferred this form, largely because it tended to draw a lot of attention from the humans.

In the corner, Napstablook was silently floating with his eyes closed and head slowly bobbing. He had headphones on and one could faintly hear muffled Christmas music streaming out of them. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, and it would have been hard to tell whether he was sleeping if it weren’t for the fact that ghosts didn’t sleep.

Satisfied that they’d brought their new guests inside, Frisk nodded with a wide grin and plopped themselves down on the floor beside the table. Monster Kid and Flowey, in his own personal flower pot, were waiting for him, sampling small bites from the food spread on the table.

It was a…domestic scene, to say the least, and Undyne and Alphys could feel their cold-blooded hearts warming at the sight.

Speaking of being cold-blooded, that was about when the heat started to be a bit too much for both of them. Stepping aside and trying not to be obtrusive, they began to shed their layers, piling them neatly in a corner of the room. Undyne ended up getting her last sweater stuck on her ponytail, and Alphys had to reach up to try and help her.

“I-I’ve got it, Undyne, don’t worry,” Alphys assured her, gently working the sweater over the top of her head.

Undyne still struggled against the confines of her sweater all the same, resistant to being restrained. Some small part of Alphys worried whether or not Undyne would tear through the cottony material of her sweater if she got too rough, so she gingerly took Undyne’s nearest hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze.

“You look like you’re really strugglin’,” Sans observed, wearing that well-known wide grin that always preceded one of his puns. “Don’t break a _sweat_ er.”

“Sans, honestly!” Papyrus finally piped up. “This is no time for your puns! Can’t you go five minutes without making one?”

Mettaton leaned forward slightly, kicking up his legs and laying them over Papyrus’s lap. “Well, I for one find Sans’s sense of humor to be _snow_ problem.”

“Don’t encourage him, Mettaton!” Papyrus shouted as Sans made finger guns in the robot’s direction. “Honestly, that pun is so basic anyways. I would’ve expected something far more flamboyant from you."

“Perhaps you outta take a chill pill, bro,” Sans interjected, which only earned a frustrated sigh of resignation from Papyrus.

By then, Alphys had just managed to maneuver the sweater over Undyne’s ponytail, effectively freeing her. The tall fish monster yelled dramatically in triumph, punching both fists into the air.

“I’m _freeze_!” she shouted, making a pun of her own.

“No, not you too Undyne,” Papyrus desperately pleaded, a look of deep betrayal on his face.

“Did you get it, darling?” Mettaton asked, leaning back up towards Papyrus again. “She said freeze instead of free.”

“I got it, I got it,” Papyrus dismissed, hiding his face behind a gloved hand. Peeking out beneath that were the smallest hints of a smile that was battling to shine through.

“You’re smiling,” Sans pointed out immediately.

“I am and I hate it,” Papyrus replied, the smile breaking through even more.

“Our friends are a bunch of dorks,” Undyne whispered to Alphys. “You are too, but…you’re a really cool dork.”

Uncontrollably grinning and showing off her teeth, Alphys let out a small snort. That snort turned into an undignified “H-hey!” as Undyne swept her off her feet, carrying her over to the only remaining armchair in the room.

Falling back into the comfortable cushions, Undyne let go of Alphys and allowed her to adjust in her lap. She was the perfect size for it, her head fitting snugly against Undyne’s neck. As she got comfortable, snuggling in somewhat, Alphys instinctively reached to take Undyne’s hand again. This was a learned habit, something she did as often as possible to remind herself how lucky she was to have ended up with the girl of her dreams.

“Aww, you two are just _so_ cute together!” Mettaton gushed, unable to hold back any longer. “You know, Undyne, Alphys used to scribble your name in the margins of her scientific notes.”

Face turning red in record time, Alphys refuted, “I-I did not!”

“You so definitely did, dear,” Mettaton calmly replied. “I still have some of your old papers somewhere if you need a reminder.”

Frisk nodded in agreement from their spot on the floor before returning to gnawing on a sugar cookie drenched in sprinkles.

Staring down at her red-faced reptile, Undyne cracked a genuine grin. “Alphy, that…is adorable.”

Alphys turned around and hid her face, nestling into Undyne’s side and trying her hardest to will her blush away. Undyne had come to know that Alphys had been crushing on her for quite a while before they got together, but Alphys wasn’t sure if she truly knew the full extent of just how hard she’d been crushing on the fish.

“Gotta agree with Mettaton on this one,” Sans chimed in. “You two are just about the perfect couple. With you, I’d say it was…love at _frost_ sight.”

Though she still kept her face buried, Alphys could hear Papyrus let out a loud, long-suffering sigh, as well as Mettaton’s tittering, metallic laughter as he playfully poked the Skeleton’s face. All of that ruckus faded into the background, however, when she felt Undyne’s hand come to rest on and affectionately stroke through her spines.

Humming with contentment, Alphys stretched out a bit and ran her thumb over Undyne’s palm in return. Their friends were a little on the crazy side sometimes, yes, but they were very lucky to have them and each other. From what they’d learned of the holiday, that sentiment was what Christmas was all about.

_Thus ends the seventeenth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> The best time to wear a striped sweater
> 
> Is alllll the tiiiiiiiime
> 
> Or at least, that's how Frisk evidently sees it.


End file.
